Having Nightmares
by gira156
Summary: Alex is having nightmares and Hank hears his screams one night so he goes to check on him but Alex isn't letting him to help him. Alex/Hank slash


Alex is having nightmares and Hank hears his screams one night so he goes to check on him but Alex isn't letting him to help him. Alex/Hank slash. I have it stored a lot of time in my computer so here it is! Hope you like it! And pleaseeeee review! I love it!

_Screams_. That's what is heard through the corridor. Hank's room is in the same corridor with Alex's and Hank is sure that the screams are from Alex's room. He then gets out of the bed and hurry outside of his room wearing only a t-shirt and comfortable pants as pyjamas. When he stands outside Alex's room, he is frozen. The screams have stopped but he is sure that still something is wrong. Then he hears a deep sign coming from the other side of the door. Before he can see his hand coming up, he is knocking on Alex's door and calling out softly his name.

"Alex, are you ok? I heard..." Hank only managed to say before he heard Alex's angry words. "Yes Hank I am fine you can go! I was just having a nightmare! It's confirmed by science that it's natural." Hank sighed at his sarcastic words and left "Ok then, I am leaving. Good night".

The next day everything seemed pretty normal, well as normal as it could get, and Hank didn't ask Alex anything. After all he was pretty sure that he wouldn't get an answer, well at least not a proper one.

The night came unnoticed for Hank who was as usual locked in his lab doing, anything really, but he still needed some sleep. He went upstairs to his room to sleep but not before glancing a worried look to Alex's room door.

Something pierced Hank's ears, something loud and awful. He opened his eyes and when he understood that it was for once more Alex's scream he rushed to the blonde's room. He stopped outside his room to see if he was awake but when another pair of screams rushed through him like he was cut with glass, Hank stormed the door opened and got inside. Alex's was on his bed sleeping, if you can call this sleeping, and was crying. Hank shook him to wake him up. Suddenly Alex's eyes opened and thanks to his reflexes he grabbed Hank and pinned him underneath him on the bed. He was sweating.

"I... I am sorry Alex, I just heard you, screaming again and I got inside to wake you up." Hank said trying to defend himself like he has done something wrong. Alex loose a little his grip on Hank's arms but he was still on top of him. "No I am sorry Hank, thank you for waking me up, I promise I won't disturb you again." "You didn't disturb me, I was just worried" Hank said frowning a little. Alex stared down at him for a while and then got up. "Thank you for coming but please don't come again" he said looking away. Hank's calm frown changed rapidly into an angry one. He got up from the bed and shouted at Alex who was looking at him with a neutral face "What? Ok you know something if you don't want to deal with it fine! Don't worry I won't come to bother you again" and he left slamming a bit the door. After leaving a sign, Alex whispered to himself replacing his neutral frown with a sad look "I am sorry Hank but it's for your own good..."

The next day Hank locked himself up all day in the lab not wanting to see Alex; he only went out for food when he was sure that Alex was in the bunker practising.

Hank's pov:

_The screams, those godamned screams. Again. Well I don't care, I must help him. The corridor is dark but I can find my way through it. His door, I am close. Alex..._

"Alex, wake up!" I screamed and then I saw his eyes opening slowly like something would attack him. "You stupid idiot if you think that this is going to continue then you are fooling yourself! I cannot know that you are here in pain and that you are not letting me help you! I..." and then silence. I froze, I couldn't speak, I was shocked. Alex is not screaming, he isn't even talking, he is just hugging me. He is holding me close with his muscular arms like I am going to leave and leave him alone. Then he's talking. "Please Hank forgive me I didn't want to push you away, to make you sad. I care about you. I am sorry." He is passing a hand through my hair, and then on my cheek and he is so soft and so strong at the same time. He is closing the distance and now he is kissing me. His lips, his mouth, he is so good, so gentle, so sweet. His hand is still around my waist holding me, not too tight not too soft, just enough so that _I_ feel... safe. He breaks the kiss "I love you, I care about you, I don't want you to be hurt." "You cannot hurt me, don't worry" I assure him but still in his eyes there is sadness and fear "When I am having nightmares I cannot control my powers and I am afraid that..." "I know that you are afraid" I cut him not letting him finish "but all this time that you were having nightmares nothing happened, right?" "It happened to me once, which triggered me to go to prison." He said looking down and I knew that his eyes, those beautiful eyes, were full of tears. "You are here now everything will fix, I will stay with you and please don't protest!" I said. Now I was the one hugging him and I kissed him once more before laying on his bed with him. I was holding him close and we stayed like this until morning. Some nights afterwards he was sleeping peacefully, no nightmares, no screams. He was happy. I was happy. We have finally serenity.


End file.
